


As Sweet as Sugar

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [20]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Figured we could all use some pure fluff, M/M, Post canon, Preemptive fix it, enjoy, so that's what I wrote, sooooo how are we feeling about 194?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: There's nothing better than coming home to your husband after a long trip
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132277
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	As Sweet as Sugar

Promoting a book in America was fun. Returning to Scotland after promoting a book in America was considerably less fun. Between the ten-hour flight and the five hour time difference, Jon was absolutely knackered by the time he landed in the Glasgow airport. All he wanted to do was collapse somewhere, anywhere, and sleep for a long time, but he forced himself to keep walking, pulling his phone out of his pocket and turning it on. A text from Martin flashed across the screen.

 _I’m waiting right past security. I can’t wait to see you!_ Jon smiled, making his way through the terminal and down the hallway that would take him into the airport proper. As he caught sight of Martin, he used his last burst of energy to run towards him, collapsing into his husband’s arms. Martin was caught off guard, but he managed to catch Jon before he hit the floor. 

“Well, that’s one way to greet me,” he joked. “God, I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Jon replied. “I wish you could’ve come with me.”

“I wish I could’ve come along too,” Martin said. “You can tell me all about it later. How are you feeling?” 

“Exhausted,” Jon said. “I could sleep for a million years.”

“Well we’d better get your bags and get you home, then,” Martin said. “Come on, sleepyhead. Do you want me to take your backpack?”

“You don’t have to,” Jon said.

“That wasn’t my question and you know it,” Martin said. “I know I don’t _have_ to take your backpack, I asked if you _wanted_ me to take it.”

“Please,” Jon said gratefully, slipping it off. Martin took it and slung it across his shoulder. He kissed Jon on the cheek, and they headed towards the baggage claim hand in hand. Finding Jon’s suitcase took longer than any of them wanted it to, but eventually they headed to the car, suitcase in hand. As soon as the car door closed, Martin leaned across the center console, kissing Jon on the lips. Jon melted into the kiss, his eyes sliding closed. 

“That’s the ticket,” he sighed breathlessly when they finally broke apart. “God, I missed that. I missed _you_. I’m never gonna be that far away from you for that long again.” Martin smiled. 

“I’m glad to hear it,” he said. “Now let’s get you home so you can sleep.” he pulled out of the parking garage. The city lights eventually faded away, replaced by country roads, and before Jon knew it, the hum of the engine had lulled him to sleep. 

When Jon woke up, he was in his bed. Sunlight and birdsong were coming through the open window and sounds of chaos were coming from the kitchen. Jon yawned and stretched before going to see what was going on. Martin was in the kitchen, standing over a bowl and holding an electric hand mixer. Batter splattered his face, hair, and clothes, not to mention the walls and even the ceiling. 

“Having fun, are we?” Jon asked. 

“Jon!” Martin said, a little sheepishly. “You’re supposed to be resting!”

“Best I can tell, I’ve slept for at least fifteen hours,” Jon replied. “Besides, I heard you making a mess of my kitchen.”

“ _Your_ kitchen?” Martin spluttered. “Excuse you, you know the kitchen is _my_ domain.” Jon laughed. 

“Well, you seem to have made quite a mess of things,” He said. “Here, I’ll help you clean up.”

“No you won’t,” Martin said. “Go lie down, I’ll take care of it.”

“Martin, I don’t want to lie down,” Jon argued. “I’m fine. I want to spend time with you. Please let me help you clean the kitchen.”

“Fine,” Martin relented, handing Jon a damp rag.

“How did this happen anyway?” Jon asked as he started to wipe the batter off of the countertops.

“Well, I was making a cake to celebrate you coming home, but the mixer went a bit haywire on me,” Martin explained. “I think I might have to start over on it.”

“Am I allowed to help?” Jon asked. Martin sighed dramatically.

“I _suppose_ ,” he said. 

“Much appreciated,” Jon replied, smiling. “Might I suggest an apron this time around?” Martin rolled his eyes.

“Smartass,” He grumbled. 

“You love me,” Jon teased, standing on tiptoe to kiss Martin. The taste of Martin’s chocolate cake batter was sweet on Jon’s tongue, and he savored every second of the kiss. 

“Yeah,” Martin replied finally. “Yeah, I do love you.”


End file.
